Goosebumps Series 2000
Goosebumps Series 2000 was a series of books written by R.L. Stine. Description It was very similar to the Goosebumps series, but was said to be much scarier. The taglines even boasts: ''2000 times the scares!, ''and ''Welcome To The New Millennium Of Fear!. ''There were twenty-five books in the series and there were to be more. But R.L. Stine's contract with Scholastic broke and he did not continue the series. It is likely that it would have been re-written into Goosebumps Gold, and remains possible that it could have been retold into Goosebumps HorrorLand under the title, Night of the Giant Everything. The first two books, Cry of the Cat and Bride of the Living Dummy, were adapted for the Goosebumps television show, with Cry of the Cat being the only Goosebumps Series 2000 adaptation that was a two-part television episode. Four books have monsters that appear in the Goosebumps (2015 film). Invasion of the Body Squeezers, Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls, The Mummy Walks, and The Haunted Car. Books # Cry of the Cat # Bride of the Living Dummy # Creature Teacher # Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part One # Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part Two # I Am Your Evil Twin # Revenge R Us # Fright Camp # Are You Terrified Yet? # Headless Halloween # Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls # Brain Juice # Return to HorrorLand # Jekyll and Heidi # Scream School # The Mummy Walks # The Werewolf in the Living Room # Horrors of the Black Ring # Return to Ghost Camp # Be Afraid – Be Very Afraid! # The Haunted Car # Full Moon Fever # Slappy's Nightmare # Earth Geeks Must Go! # Ghost in the Mirror Enemies in this Series * Rip the Cat * Slappy the Dummy * Mary-Ellen * Mrs. Maaargh * The Body Squeezers * Mr. Fleshman * Evil Monty * Iris * Micah Brill * R.B. Farraday * Alonso (Ned Farraday) * Travis Walker * Brad Caperton * Norband * Oswald Manse * Martin Manse * The Graveyard Ghouls * Gobbul and Morggul * The HorrorLand Horrors * Margo Strange * Derek Strange * The Villagers * Emory Banyon * General Rameer * Pukrah the Great * Megan * Ben Grantley * The Black Ring * The Snatcher * The Dragon * The Knights * The Elves * The Haunted Car * Ms. Eakins * Wally * Grolff the Splatter * The Mirror Crab Children/Protagonists * Alison Moore * Ryan Engel * Crystal * Tanner Moore * Jillian Zinman * Harrison Cohen * Katie and Amanda Zinman * Paul Perez * Molly Bagby * Celeste * Jack Archer * Billie Archer * Monty Adams * Nan Matz * Wade Brill * Carl Jeffers * Andrew Herman * Tyler Herman * Meredith * Elizabeth * Craig Morgenstern * Amy Suskind * Brandon Plush * Cal * Maya Plush * Vinnie * Spencer Kassimir * Audra Rusinas * Frank Foreman * Buddy Tanner * Jason Kassimir * Remy and Charlotte Kassimir * Nathan Nichols * Lindy Nichols * Wardell Greene * Ellen Hassler * Stan Garcia * Lizzy Morris * Luke Morris * Clay * Evan Ross * Heidi Davidson * Marianna * Jake Banyon * Chelsea Paige * Michael Clarke * Aaron Freidus * Beth Welch * Danny Jacobs * Anthony Gonzales * Amanda Welch * Dustin Minium * Logan Minium * Connor * Emily * Kyle * Mitchell Moinian * Marissa Douglas * Todd Moinian * Robbie * Alesha * Jacob Miller * Arlene Miller * Jason Sloves * Fred * Claudia Sloves Other Characters * Margo Moore * Mr. Keanes * Bob Zinman * Connie Zinman * Jimmy O'James * Frank Archer * Ted Liss * Rebecca Adams * Leo Matz * Mr. Benson * John Tyssling * Peggy Morris * Amaz-O * Dr. Palmer Jekyll * Vicki Banyon * Melanie Gold * Eric Miller Trivia * Despite being called Series 2000, the only book to be released in the year 2000 was the final book, The Ghost in the Mirror. * This series featured a sequel to One Day at Horrorland, Ghost Camp, and 2 sequels to Night of the Living Dummy III. * Because of the expired contract between R.L Stine and Scholastic, The Twenty-sixth book, The Incredible Shrinking Fifth Grader was never released as a result. * The Body Squeezers, The Graveyard Ghouls, The Haunted Car and Pukrah the Great appeared in the Goosebumps (2015 film). Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 Category:Books